


The Direct Approach (Enlightenment in a Blowjob)

by r_grayjoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_grayjoy/pseuds/r_grayjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's attempts at courtship fail to produce the desired result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Direct Approach (Enlightenment in a Blowjob)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "courtship" prompt on daily_deviant, July 2008.

  
**The Direct Approach (Enlightenment in a Blowjob)**   


When he heard the echo of footfalls coming up the otherwise silent hallway behind him, Harry groaned inwardly. He didn't have to turn around to know the identity of his pursuer. Deciding that there was no use in delaying the inevitable, Harry slowed and allowed Malfoy to catch up to him.

"Good evening, Professor Potter," Malfoy said smoothly as he moved up beside Harry and fell into step with him.

"Evening, Professor Malfoy," Harry managed to reply without sounding too exasperated.

Somehow, every time Harry made the rounds of the Hogwarts hallways after hours of late, Malfoy just happened to be wandering the castle as well. There was no way it was coincidence, but Harry hadn't yet figured out _why_ Malfoy was following him. Harry might believe that Malfoy simply couldn't pass up an opportunity to harass him, but there was a small problem with that theory. Malfoy had been nothing but infuriatingly polite to Harry in the months since they'd both taken temporary teaching positions after the war.

"How go the rounds?" Malfoy asked. "Have you taken a sufficiently satisfying number of House points yet?"

"Nope, there's not a single Slytherin out after curfew tonight."

Instead of responding to the barb with irritation, Malfoy chuckled. "At least none who are foolish enough to be caught."

"Except you, of course," Harry amended.

"Are you going to give me detention, Professor Potter?" One corner of Malfoy's mouth twitched up into a peculiar smile. "You could make me write lines. 'I will not accost my fellow professors after hours.'"

Harry didn't have anything to say in response to that, so he walked on in silence, hoping that perhaps Malfoy would get bored and go away. A minute later, however, Malfoy asked, "Did you get the package I had sent to you from Honeydukes?"

"Yes," Harry said. He'd received the package of fine chocolates the previous week, much to his consternation. Try as he might, he couldn't begin to guess at the meaning behind Malfoy suddenly sending such a gift.

"Well, what did you think? They're the latest addition to Honeydukes' Velvet Deluxe line; brand new."

"I don't know. I haven't tried them yet." Harry was too suspicious that they were poisoned.

"Oh," Malfoy said. "I thought you liked chocolates." He shrugged, but Harry thought he sounded oddly dejected.

"I have to check the next floor," Harry said, frustrated with the seemingly pointless exchange. He quickened his pace and attempted to shake Malfoy off like a case of fleas.

At first it seemed as though Malfoy wouldn't follow, but then he called out, "Potter, wait!"

Sighing to himself, Harry stopped and turned. Malfoy walked up to him once more and said, "I have tickets to a Quidditch match this weekend and I thought you might like to go with me. It's the Falmouth Falcons against Puddlemere United. Should be a good game."

Harry blinked. "You want me to go to a Quidditch game with you..?"

"That _is_ what I just said, yes." Malfoy remarked, smirking as though Harry's response were terribly amusing.

Looking at that familiar smug expression, Harry abruptly realized what Draco was trying to do. "No. No way," he spat, then turned on his heel to leave.

"What?" Malfoy darted after Harry and grabbed the sleeve of his robes. "Wait -- why not?"

Jerking his arm, Harry shook Malfoy's hand off violently. "You can take your tickets and stuff them, Malfoy. I'm not stupid enough to be seen publicly with you."

Anger flashed across Malfoy's face, and something else that looked suspiciously like hurt. "Oh, thanks ever so. That's just lovely, that is."

"Oh, come off it," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "You just want people to see us together because you think it'll help your reputation."

Now it was Malfoy's turn to blink. "Is that honestly what you think?"

"Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin, right?" Harry said, advancing on Malfoy. "It's the same reason you took the teaching post here, isn't it? I mean, it's not like you need the money."

To Harry's surprise, Malfoy reached up and shoved Harry back a step, then advanced on him in turn. "And it never once occurred to you that I might… that I might regret things that happened during the war, and want to help out now that it's over?"

"Oh, that's the way it is, then?" Harry snorted incredulously.

"Yeah, it is." Malfoy had fixed Harry with an intense gaze and was still advancing, forcing Harry to retreat backwards.

Refusing to be cowed, Harry stopped in his tracks before he could hit the wall behind him and crossed his arms. "Yeah? Then what about the chocolates, the Quidditch tickets..? What's all that about?" he challenged.

"You mean you really don't know?" Malfoy threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, you're unbelievable!"

Harry clenched his teeth and reminded himself that it wouldn't be prudent to punch a fellow professor in the nose. "Care to enlighten the dense Gryffindor, then?" he ground out.

"I've been…" Malfoy huffed, then crossed his arms and drew himself up to his full height. In his most formal tone, he said, "I've been attempting to court you properly, Professor Potter."

The statement was so wholly unexpected that for several heartbeats Harry could only stare at Malfoy blankly. At last he said, "You can _not_ be serious."

"Oh?" A look came over Malfoy's face then that was as mischievous as it was lewd. He advanced on Harry again, this time not stopping until his body was pressed flush against Harry's and his very obvious erection was digging into Harry's hip. Harry fell back against the wall with a surprised gasp. "Does this feel serious enough for you?" Malfoy asked.

"What the hell..!" Harry said, trapped between Malfoy and the wall. "You mean bickering with me _turns you on?!_ "

"Since about fourth year," Malfoy replied with a throaty chuckle. "It just took me a while to admit it to myself."

Harry didn't know whether to be shocked, appalled, intrigued, or aroused by the notion. Before he could decide, Malfoy slid his hands down to grasp Harry by the waist, then began moving against Harry in rhythm, drawing his erection over Harry's groin again and again. Harry's only response was to drop his head back against the stone wall with a gurgling groan as a slow burn flared low in his belly.

Malfoy's circling, grinding motion was so obscene, so delicious that it took Harry several moments to realize that Malfoy had started fumbling with the fastenings of his robes. "Wh-what are you doing?" Harry asked dumbly.

"It's clear that with someone as painfully oblivious as you," Malfoy said, "I'm going to have to take the direct approach." With that, he opened the last of Harry's buttons and dropped to his knees before him.

Malfoy reached into Harry's robes and leaned forward slowly, looking up to hold Harry's gaze steady. "Unless you want me to stop…" he said. He was so close now that Harry could feel his hot breath puffing over the swollen tip of his cock.

"Don't you dare," Harry gasped, reaching down to tangle his fingers in Malfoy's hair and encourage him forward.

Without further ado, Malfoy sucked Harry's cock into his mouth. The earth tilted and Harry grasped desperately at the wall with his free hand to steady himself. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Malfoy's cool gaze, from the wet, red lips surrounding him.

Harry's hips rocked forward and back as Malfoy quickened his pace. His heart hammered in his ears and a tiny trickle of sweat ran down his temple. Harry tried to hold off, tried to prevent himself from finishing embarrassingly soon, but Malfoy's precise movements were designed to make Harry come hard and fast. Malfoy twisted his wrist _just so_ and hummed around Harry's straining cock, and Harry surrendered. With a strangled cry, he came in a dizzying rush and watched as Malfoy swallowed him down.

Gasping for breath, Harry attempted to put his clothing in order with shaking hands. Malfoy rose to his feet gracefully, looking for all the world as though he hadn't been engaged in lascivious activities mere moments before and wasn't likely still hard as iron beneath his robes. Harry shook his head. "That's what you call courting someone properly, is it?"

Malfoy snorted delicately. "Hardly. I usually save that for _after_ the first date."

"Well. Your 'direct approach' certainly was. Direct."

"So do you believe me now?" Malfoy's tone was glib, but he studied Harry with an earnest countenance.

Harry considered, then allowed a devious smile to spread slowly across his features. "I don't know. I haven't decided yet."

Seconds passed, then Malfoy met Harry's smirk with one of his own. Nodding once, he said, "Well answered, Professor."

Malfoy turned to leave, but Harry called after him, "Hey, Malfoy."

"Yes?" Malfoy asked, pausing a few steps down the hallway and looking back over his shoulder at Harry.

"I think I'd like to go to that Quidditch game. If the offer is still on the table."

"Excellent. I'll meet you at the front entrance at eleven on Saturday morning."

"And Malfoy," Harry added.

Malfoy quirked an eyebrow and waited.

"I believe I might give you that detention as well."


End file.
